Saudade
by SilverSwirls
Summary: (AU) Yu couldn't quite understand what was happening, or why he was unable to go back to his own parents. A deep sadness sits in his chest and as he waits to meet this new person coming into his life he is left with time to think about all that has happened. He longs to go back to his own family's embrace, but maybe this new friend can replace this feeling, even just for a while.


Yu did not like this place at all. The halls were dim and the closed curtains did nothing to help this. The chair he'd been told to wait in was uncomfortable and his feet barley grazed the tile floor. His leg's dangled and he kicked them only a little as he sighed. The woman had left quite a while ago, so, where was she? Maybe another man or woman would come back in her place? The thought saddened the young child a bit, after all he rather liked this lady. She was nice and always offered him a piece of candy when she visited. Yu leaned back, the chair creaking slightly.

He wasn't exactly sure where he was. The building had been large as the woman walked him in, holding his hand. A big building made of smooth gray concrete with windows decorated with painted hand prints and other childish drawings. He'd sat in the woman office for a while, it was warm in there and the small office had been warmly lit with a lamp. The woman had gently spoke to him, explaining that he would be meeting a new man today. He questioned why he wouldn't be going back with the man and woman before, but she hadn't given him an answer that he fully understood. She tried to explain that the foster home hadn't met to be forever.

" _Then can I go home to my mommy and dad?"_

He'd been told no, and again she tried to explain it to him. Even though it was clear he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. They no longer had custody over him, so he couldn't go home? And if he wasn't returning to the foster family then where was he going next? Though it confused and slightly aggravated him he was still quiet and responsive about it. Deep down he knew what was happening, maybe he didn't fully understand now, but he just knew something was up.

On their way here they had driven past a park filled with young children like himself. Parents either played with their children or watched from the side. All of them could have their parents. Why couldn't he? Huffing and balling his fists slightly, Yu could the familiar feeling of sadness creeping into his chest, causing it to tighten and hitch his steady breathing as the warm sensation of years began to build in his eyes. He suddenly wanted the feeling of his mother's arms around him in a warm embrace. He wanted the feeling of his father's hand ruffling his hair and smudging away the tears from his now rosy cheeks. He hadn't felt either in months, what others could offer him was not the same feeling he'd been acquainted to since birth. Could the feeling of a mother's embrace be replicated? He wondered, none of the workers or foster parents he'd met could offer him this one thing that he really wanted.

A billion thoughts had crossed his mind since the woman left him to wait. All the other parents were with their kids, so where were his? Why couldn't he see them? What happened to his family? He was cold as well, and it didn't help the miserable weight in his chest and nervous bubbling in his stomach. He suddenly didn't want that woman to come back with whoever was here to see him. If he couldn't have his own parents then he just wanted to be alone. No more temporary people coming into his life, no more moving, and now more missing his family. Couldn't they understand that he'd only be happy with his own blood? Despite what they could've done to bring all this on.

Suddenly before he was given the chance to try and calm himself the double doors at the end of the hall opened and two pairs of footsteps approached where he sat. Yu reached for the bottom his white shirt to pull it up and try to whip away the tears stationed in the corners of his emerald eyes. His shirt fell back into place as the man and woman stopped before him, revealing the comical image of an ice cream melting at the beach printed on it. He rubbed his now runny and warm nose with a few sniffles.

"Here he is Yu, the man I was telling you about, Mr. Otori." The woman's honeyed voice spoke, causing the young boy to gaze up at the taller and older man before him. The man, Tsubasa Otori, smiled warmly down to him. Yu didn't smile back, however, a small hiccup shook his small frame as his kept his lips sealed to avoided choking out a sob. The doleful gleam in his emerald eyes was very apparent as they shinned over with tears and building in his eyes. Tsubasa crouched down to his level with the same smile, kindness reflecting in his warm amber eyes.

"Hi Yu" He smiled, lifting his land to the child, "I'm Tsubasa." Yu took his hand to give a small shake.

"Hi" he spoke lowly with still shaky breathing. "Are you the new foster?"

Tsubasa chuckled, "It's a bit different this time Yu. I'm taking care of you now; does that sound good?"

Yu observed him for a moment before answering. Tsubasa was probably in his late twenties or very early thirties. He looked very kind to Yu, and his short silvery hair looked soft and made Yu want to mess it up. "I guess so." Anywhere was better than this place he thought. Yu felt Tsubasa take his hand once more, pulling him up to walk beside him.

"Here, it's cold outside." Yu felt the older's red scarf wrap loosely around his neck, hiding away the bottom part of his face due to its size. Yu looked up the man he supposed he would be living with next, his hand was warm around his smaller one. It was warm and gentile, not exactly his mothers, but it still felt comforting. Yu looked up to Tsubasa once they stepped into the chilly fall air outside and once again before climbing into the back seat of the car awaiting them. As he did this he felt the leftover tears in his eyes spill out and slide down his face leaving behind a slick trail. He wasn't sure if they were still sad, or if they were happy. He didn't feel much of either. The distant feelings of wanted his mother and father were still very present, but he also felt a sense of calmness around Tsubasa.

Despite longing for his parents, Yu thought that maybe, maybe this could work.

 **Just a very short fic on Yu and Tsubasa, I love writing things with the two of them. This was fairly hard to write at times as I can relate to most of the feelings described here. with that said, I am glad I wrote this, even though I've been debating on whether I wanted to post it. This is proabbly the first of many short oneshots to be posted, as I have a few in the works involving some Jack and Damian and some Ginga and his father and such. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, review if wish and have a nice night.**


End file.
